In the Dark
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett accepted her second ‘real’ job at the Salvatore clothing company as a secretary, she didn’t expect to be thrown into a dark world that up until now she thought only existed in fantasy books.


**Title**: In the Dark  
**Author**: luna_mari lj/ c a n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing**: Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating**: M  
**Words**: 2.516  
**Warnings**: Swearing, Sexual Content  
**Sumarry**: When Bonnie Bennett accepted her second 'real' job at the Salvatore clothing company; a big time fashion leading brand of genuine Italian clothing-as a secretary, she didn't expect to be thrown into a dark world that up until now she thought only existed in fantasy books, she also didn't expect to work as a secretary for her boss's older brother; a vampire.

* * *

--

She had been twenty-two at the time; fresh out of school and fresh out of quitting her first job when her best friend, Elena Gilbert had suggested Bonnie for a secretary job at the famous Salvatore Italian fashion company, since she had been dating one of the top guys, Stefan Salvatore. She met him and had been hired on the spot, which was good because she **really **needed a job. The green eyed woman ended up getting the position of his personal secretary.

At first Bonnie was a bit iffy on Stefan, she found him nice but he had this aura about him that made her want to not be anywhere near him when it was just them two alone. He was way too nice and broody like. But with the persuasive demeanor of her best friend, Bonnie had decided to give the guy a chance; he turned out to be a pretty nice guy and she noticed why Elena was so head-over heals in love with him.

Around her second month of working in the busy company rumors started circling around the offices, cafeteria and the media. Bonnie wondered what all the fuss was about, but didn't bother finding out, she knew that if it was important- her boss, Stefan- would inform her. So she ignored it.

Exactly twenty-four hours after the rumors started circling around the job Bonnie finally found out why everyone was overly excited and scared and why the media had been pretty much camping outside the doors of the big fashion empire.

The green eyed secretary had been at her desk typing up Stefan's schedule and chatting with Elena who was on her break-she was one of the designers on the team- when their boss had busted through the big oak doors into the small waiting room that Bonnie usually only occupied while busy with work- with a look on his face that she hadn't seen before and that made Elena worry. It was a mix of anger and worry; she wondered what had made him like this.

Luckily, Elena got up and rushed to her boyfriend and asked what was wrong. Green eyes watched on as the man sighed and ran a hand through his bronze colored hair. Elena laid a hand on his shoulder and ushered him to tell them what was wrong.

He was about to open his mouth when one of their co-workers blasted through the doors, her blonde hair wild from what Bonnie guessed was; a) she had just gotten free from a quickie or b) she had ran up to the little office in a hurry- which was usually that.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked from her desk. The blue eyed blonde looked at her with a huge grin while fixing her golden locks and patting down her ruffled sky-blue skirt.

"Our little boss's big brother is here, a.k.a.; our other boss." She informed them a bit _too_ happy.

Bonnie could only guess that with type of look and sound of her voice, that it was probably a good looking guy. She'd know her for too long to guess wrong.

Bonnie turned to her boss, who had a stern look on his face; Elena was looking at Caroline and back at Stefan. Guess she didn't know what was going on.

"Y-Your older brother Stefan?" she asked, her brown eyes full of curiosity.

_Brother huh?..._

Their boss looked at all three and slowly nodded.

_Why does he look…unhappy?_ Bonnie wondered. Was there something bad about her boss- well _second _boss coming to the office that made him look broodier than usual?

Her thoughts where interrupted by the doors opening once more. Stefan who had been trying to get rid of an oncoming headache looked up as a man walked in. Elena watched in confusion and Caroline licked her lips in approval. Bonnie though, looked on with a puzzled look.

The first thing she saw was a big silver ring decorating the man's pale hand. The thing was huge, something off history books.

_Heirloom? _She thought and then it hit her. She looked over at her boss and let her muddy green eyes travel down to his right hand. _Same ring! _Ok, so they where somewhat related if they had the same funky looking rings.

She let her eyes travel onto his clothing; he was dressed in clothing that made her re-think if this was actually her second boss and Stefan's brother.

Leather. A thick shiny leather jacket decorated his upper torso along with a skin tight dark blue shirt. Not very fashion like, especially considering where they worked at and the fact that he was one of the owners. Next where the tight dark blue jeans that stuck to him like second skin. He reminded the twenty-two year old of those punks in the downtown area that cluttered her favorite diner every Friday night to try and catch some girls to have for the night.

If the guy was Stefan's brother and coming on his age and the fact that he was the oldest, Bonnie could guess that the guy was borderline thirty, the big three O- and dressed like this. Stefan; her boss, dressed more appropriately for this job. He wore a nice charcoal colored suit that sent out 'I-AM-YOUR-BOSS-FEAR-ME-ALTHOUGH-I'M-A-NICE-GUY' vibes, and he was twenty-seven and had better taste!

The secretary frowned and looked at the last piece, his face.

_Damn._

She hadn't been ready for that. The man was gorgeous, like…_gorgeous._ She examined him; he had a sharp strong jaw line with the lightest trace of a five'o clock shadow that refused to disappear from his creamy pale skin. He had stunning blue eyes, cold and hard, a perfect nose with the slightest crookedness on it. He had messy hair that was made up of dark and light colored locks. The last thing made her wonder if she had really just described this man as gorgeous- I mean, he was _freaking gorgeous. _But…that

"Smirk."

Everyone- including the newcomer- turned to the green eyed woman, Bonnie noticing her slip quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment and muttered an apology and set her eyes to her high heeled covered feet.

_Oh my god....that did not just happen…oh my god._

She mentally scolded herself for her slip and wished that she was under a rock. Bonnie felt odd with all the pairs of eyes on her, especially the cold blue ones. She thought back to how he arched a brow at her direction when she muttered out the word just a few seconds ago. Now she could feel his eyes boring into her head and that stupid smirk following right behind.

_Dammit._

The awkward moment was stopped by Stefan's upset voice.

"Damon."

"Little brother."

--

That day had been filled with quite a few things. First of all, her boss and the _other_ boss started arguing- more on Stefan's side though, he demanded to know why he was here. The other boss- Damon; only laughed and avoided every question with "Little brother –not so convincing 'nice' smile- etc…" until her boss got upset and gave up and stomped into his office, leaving all three girls with the new guy. He asked who Elena was and kissed her hand, she awkwardly laughed it off and excused herself to lock herself in Stefan's office and to ask questions. Next he turned to Caroline and gave her what Bonnie called the 'sex-eyes' and asked if she was free tonight, Caroline being who she is, giggled and gave him the 'sex-eyes' back and said to pick her up at six- she left after that, leaving Bonnie to fend for herself.

She mentally cursed when the blonde ran out the room with a huge grin plastered on her face.

_She left…__**left**__ me!_

She had been burning holes at the doors when Damon turned to her with a smirk on his pretty face. He walked towards her and sat at the edge of her desk, earning her attention. She blinked at him and watched as her took a pencil from her pen-cup and began twirling it in his long fingers.

_What..._

Bonnie watched with confused eyes as the man referred his attention to the small writing tool; completely ignoring her.

_What, am I invisible now?_ She was offended. Hey, sure, go and talk to everyone and ignore me.

_Jerk._

Damon, feeling her eyes on him looked up, taking the woman by surprise; she had just been caught staring.

"Like what you see?" he mocked. That stupid smirk present.

Bonnie cringed and mentally swore. This guy was sorta…she couldn't think of a word, but it sure wasn't a nice one.

"Uh, no." she replied. Damon who had been looking around the room looked back at the green eyed woman. Amusement was written all over his face; Bonnie had gone back to fetching something from one of the drawers, totally ignoring her boss.

The elder Salvatore smirked in amusement at the young woman who had just blown him off. This was a first. He stood and walked over to the leather couches and plopping down on them; the leather crunching under him.

"Really."

Bonnie stopped what she was doing and looked up to see her boss on the large couch, his legs spread out and his hands over the top of the leather clump; an annoying look on his face. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.

_Ugh…_ Bonnie could have rolled her eyes, but this was _her boss_ she would be rolling them too. Not such a good idea.

"You do know who you're talking to right?" his blue eyes bore into her green ones. Amusement covered his voice.

The young woman watched him with a stern look on her face. She knew who she was talking to but, from what little time she knew him, she already didn't like him. She had to suck it in though; there was no way she was getting fired two months into her new job.

Just_, __**no way**_.

Bonnie took in a deep breath and smiled as best as she could- which came out as an obvious forced crooked smile and blinking annoyingly at him.

"Sorry mi…Mister Salvatore, excuse my comment."

_Nice, who's going to believe that?_ Bonnie sighed.

Damon, who had been watching her in amusement, looked on as she attempted to be 'nice'- which failed miserably, but he found it quite funny.

He blinked at her and smiled. She gave him a bored look and turned to the computer screen- completely ignoring him. Damon just watched her and smirked. She wasn't interested, she **really **wasn't interested, and that intrigued him…_a lot._ He just watched her for a while before standing and heading to her desk.

Bonnie noticed her boss stand and walk towards her from the corner of her eye.

_Oh c'mon._

She was working on finishing up Stefan's schedule when he stood in front of her, she didn't bother looking up and he took notice and crouched on his knees. He folded his arms and rested his chin on them; Bonnie gnawed at her cheek and tried ignoring him.

_Ugh, leave already!_

Damon, raised a brow when she started glaring at the screen and began typing faster.

So she was ignoring him. HAH. This was indeed _very_ new.

"You tell little Stefan that I'll be at the manor, little witch." He drawled before getting up and walking out the door. Bonnie furrowed her brows and stopped all she was doing.

_What did he just call me?_

She turned on her chair and reached under the desk for her purse. Sticking her hand in there, she dug for her compact, once the round shape of the familiar object filled her hands; she flipped it open and brought it to her face.

"…witch?" she whispered angrily. How dare he call her a witch!

"Bastard." She looked up when the doors to her boss's office opened; Elena walked out and noticed her friends scrunched up face.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" asked the auburn haired woman. Bonnie looked up at her best fiend with wide eyes.

"I got called a witch."

Elena blinked before bursting into laughter.

--

The rest of that day flew by, Bonnie finished up Stefan's schedule, at 12:00pm Elena came in for lunch along with Caroline, who talked about the older Salvatore through out their break-which caused Bonnie to tell her to shut up, Caroline told her that she was just jealous before starting back up on Damon and talking about his personals, Elena watched on in amusement as Bonnie groaned while popping salad into her mouth.

Bonnie ran through the crowded halls to turn some papers in to get signed and run back to get Stefan to sign back, she did this back and forth five times. She attended a staff meeting which was pretty much about Damon coming into the family business and running it. Bonnie rushed out of that meeting downstairs to personally welcome a high retailing customer who they had to convince to partner up in selling the Salvatore brand, for about two hours in Stefan's office- it worked. That and many other runs and calls later, her day had finally come to an end.

She bid a goodnight to Stefan who smiled at her and thanked her for her hard work and then ran to the downstairs closet to bid a good night to Elena as well. After all of that she walked out of the building and into the rainy night of Mystic Falls. She sighed at the weather- which the news had promised that it'd be gone by earlier today- and pulled a manila folder over her head and ran across to the back and into the parking lot.

Bonnie cursed as she dug into her purse for her car key's, the rain was coming down hard and she was rapidly becoming drenched and she was cold, she was only, in a sleeveless white chiffon shirt that connected to a knee length black skirt, her hair was down and it was getting wet as well, her feet where slippery under the shiny black high heel pumps.

"C'mon, c'mon." she chanted while trying to open the car door. She smiled when the click of the lock finally sprung up and quickly threw her things into the passenger seat and climbed into her white prius.

Bonnie smiled and quickly turned on the small car and reached for napkins that she kept in the small compartment under the armrest.

She turned on the heater and began wiping the wet drops from her face when she spotted a certain couple running into a very classy convertible.

_Oh, that's right. They're going out tonight. _The young woman cringed at the memory of her boss hitting on an all too happy Caroline Forbes.

"Ugh, whatever. I need to get home before my show starts." Bonnie said to herself and drove to the exit; her eyes randomly traveled onto the rearview mirror that held the image of two people.

She shook her head before driving onto the rain.

_Stupid boss._

--

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l;**

New little fic thing, hope it didn't suck. hahahahaha, anyway. till next time~


End file.
